


Oxygen

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Pain, Separation, Unconsciousness, disorientation, drugged, forced anesthesia, injuries, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: The three of them are separated, tied down, and have oxygen masks put on them. Alternating POV.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 13th. Alternating POV. I apologize for nothing.

Dean was jolted into consciousness by the flare of pain when one of the demon minions dragged him out of his cage. Disoriented, he tried to find his bearings while being dragged naked across the concrete floor. Another sharp jolt of pain came when he was bodily lifted and tossed over the minion’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. In confusing flashes, Dean thought he saw Kat and Sam treated similarly, but there was no way for him to be certain. 

He felt wounds that had only just begun to scab break open and fresh blood trickling over his skin. His whole body hurt and all he wanted was to sink back into unconsciousness. At least in the darkness, there had been no pain. He closed his eyes and did his best to focus on his breathing, still feeling confused as to what was happening.

A choked cry of pain escaped Dean when he was dumped onto a new surface. All his tortured body registered was that it was hard and cold. In moments, he felt his wrists and ankles restrained once more, his body held against the new surface. Against his better judgment, Dean cracked his eyes open as much as he could. The bright light made him screw his eyes shut again almost immediately. He resorted to opening them only for a brief moment at a time, taking in his surroundings in short flashes. 

He seemed to be up off the floor, judging by what he could see. The walls were a lighter color, or maybe it was just because of the brighter light. There was some sort of machinery close by, but he was unable to make out exactly what it was. He felt straps tighten across his chest and thighs, holding him down against the hard surface he was on. His body pressed against it, making pain flare in every wound on his back. 

Another strap went around his neck, preventing him from raising his head more than an inch. Then another strapped across his forehead, effectively immobilizing him completely. Dean felt the panic start to bubble inside his chest. 

* * *

Kat woke up screaming. Big hands grabbed at her body, with complete disregard for her injuries. She was lifted and put over a shoulder, fresh blood trickling from her wounds, and tears trickling from her eyes. She had no time to register anything other than the intense pain before she was dumped onto a cold hard surface and strapped down. Immobilized, she blinked against the bright light, desperately trying to get a sense of her new surroundings. Distantly, she heard a hoarse cry. It sounded like Sam.

* * *

Sam was dragged by his ankles across the floor of their prison and out into the hallway, forced into consciousness by the flash of pain from his broken ribs. He quickly clenched his teeth to prevent any other sound from escaping, after the initial cry of pain. He thought he saw Kat strapped to a table through one door, but there was not enough time to get a good look. 

Everything was happening too fast, he had no time to process each new thing. Within what seemed like mere moments, Sam was strapped down, immobilized on a steel table. The strap across his chest caused his broken ribs to push inward and he was afraid they would puncture his lungs. Sudden fear of drowning in his own blood made him freeze in place.

Moving only his eyes, he took in the obsolete medical equipment to either side of the table. A large hand holding what looked like an oxygen mask came down, the mask covering his nose and mouth. Sam tried to hold his breath, but eventually, he was forced to breathe. 

* * *

With the rubber mask covering his mouth and nose, Dean felt his body grow heavy. His vision blurred, his eyelids drooping. Helpless to stop it, Dean succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Kat struggled against the straps immobilizing her, to no avail. Whatever was coming out of the mask was definitely not oxygen. Feeling her body grow heavy, she realized that she only thought she was struggling when in fact her body was not moving at all. The last thing she saw was the black eyes of the demon above her.


End file.
